


Unexpected Gift

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Leonard receives an unexpected gift from Archer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 1: Dadgum, that's good day

McCoy closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure as he took another sip of the golden nectar that was perfection. "Dadgum, that's good," he whispered.

"Not that I'm trying to ruin your mood or anything, but what has you blissed out?" Jim whispered near the good doctor's ear.

"Admiral Archer sent me some Pecan Praline Whiskey. This shit is so smooth it should be a sin. In fact, it probably is a sin. How do you thank someone for something this good?"

Jim chuckled and poured himself two fingers of the fine whiskey. "Just a simple thank you card. Anything more is an insult to his generosity. Fuck, where did he find this?"

McCoy snorted at the question. "Fuck if I know. I had never even heard of a Pecan Praline Whiskey. Sure, I had peach whiskey before, but this."

"I'll ask the good Admiral where he purchased it. If it's not too much, we can buy a case and maybe order our good Vulcan some Dark Chocolate Godiva liqueur. I think that would be the prefect anniversary gift. All of us get smashed on good alcohol, probably fuck, and then pass out until morning."

Leonard shook his head at the Captain's words, "You are going to be the death of both Spock and I, but I agree. Maybe we will finally talk him into double penetrating your needy ass."

"That would be the goal. Come on, time to bother Uhura and Archer. I want to be filled to the brim on our fifth anniversary," Jim skipped to the bridge. He was looking forward to his anniversary. Thank goodness he had a month to get everything, including his ass, ready.

Yeah, this was going to be fun.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Praline Whiskey is real and delicious.


End file.
